Blood Countess
by revamp me
Summary: Bella is a new servant who gets sent to a palace with rumors about a vampire. There she meets a weird countess that gives her the creeps and Edward, another servant who seems to be looking out for her. Servants start missing, what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey i am trying this new story, it's spooky. I dont think this chapter turned out as well as i had planned it and if it sucks then i can delete and work on it so it is better. Tell me! **

I waited till the carriage came to a stop until I looked up and out the window. It was a gorgeous castle! It had tan colored bricks covering the outside and luscious grass surrounding the building. However I had such an eerie feeling about this place, it made goose bumps appear all over my arms and legs.

Standing outside, there were servants dressed in brown and tan ankle length dresses lined up against the wall. As my eyes scanned the group of people standing outside the palace, my eyes met piercing brown ones. I guessed she was the countess we were all sent to work for.

I was sent here because my mother had sent me to become a servant in Castle Csejthe. I had heard stories of a vampire living around this area and how bodies of young servant girls were found sucked dry of their blood. I don't want to work here, but like I have a say in anything.

I ignored the Countesses stare and looked at the rest of the servants. One really stood out to me, he had his head down, his bronze locks covering most of his face except his lips. I let my gaze linger on his chest, loving how his shirt showed most of the muscles underneath the thin material.

I think I might like it here if I get to see servants like that everyday. I felt a nudge next to me and quickly put my head down and my eyes downcast. I almost forgot my manners as a servant, never look up unless told to and to never look a noble in the eye. I'm dead.

One by one we were allowed out of the cramped carriage and lined up. I heard the loud tap of shoes as someone walked down our line towards me. I held my breath, scared to be chosen yet scared of what might happen if I wasn't. I saw black shoes and the bottom a blood red dress with white lace patterns stop in front of me. I could feel the hot gaze burn down my body as she looked me up and down.

Next thing I know, a clammy hand clasped around my arm pulling me backwards and the figure started walking towards the castle wall. Thoughts raced through my head. I was scared out of my mind right now.

I waited several more minutes, watching as two other brown shoes stood on either side of me, at least I wasn't the only one picked.

"Thank you very much James, you had some very beautiful servants to show this time, please come again." A deep women's voice said. I shivered, silently trying to push out the fear that filled my mind and body.

After the Countess had disappeared inside the huge building, I was ushered inside along with the other girls I traveled here with. I glanced up as we took several trips down different hallways and held in a gasp at the authentic look of this place. If I thought it was beautiful outside, I didn't know what I was talking about when looking at the tapestries and flowers that filled the halls.

After getting settled into my room and unpacking my clothes and necessities I decided to follow the others out into the courtyard where we were allowed to chat and laugh.

Flowers and bushes surrounded the yard and grey stones created a pathway along the garden. As I sat down on a bench a velvety voice filled my ears.

"May I sit here?" I glanced up only to spot two bright green eyes bore into my own. As I ogled his face I realized it was the same beautiful boy from earlier.

"Sure, if you want." I cursed my voice from sounding so bumpy. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked away and never talked to me again from how hoarse my voice sounded. Jeese I sounded like a man!

My head snapped to my right when I heard a small chuckle. Apparently while I was in my thoughts he had already sat down, could I make any more of a fool out of myself?

"I'm Edward Mason by the way, and you are?" He offered me his hand while looking down at me with some amusement.

"Bella, Isabella Swan." I shook his outstretched hand, feeling the jolt of electricity that rushed through me. I can't be crushing on this guy already! Please don't like him, please don't like him, I chanted over and over. I didn't notice that everyone had left until a hand waved in front of my face, knocking me out of my daze.

"Well unless you want to get kicked out on your first day, I would find out my job and start doing it if I were you." He smirked. Anger coursed through me but I quickly destroyed it, taking his hand I walked back to my room.

My heart beat against my ribs as he placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me through the hallways and back to my room. Did he know what he was doing to me?

"Well I have to get to my job; maybe I will see you later." It sounded more like a question then a statement. Maybe this working job wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought.

…_Several hours later…_

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to sink through the mattress. It was such a hard day and I hadn't even been here the first 24 hours! I had to scrub the kitchen floor, wash a ton of windows, and replace all of the flowers in the hallways. I heard several other girls walk into my room and sit on their beds, hearing several sighs.

"Hi! I guess your new here." I heard a small voice that disrupted my relaxation process. Groaning I slowly stood up and looked at the source. A girl around my age with a petite frame and long brown hair tied up in a bun sat across from me. A blonde, slightly taller, with a broader shoulder build sat to her right with another young girl on her left.

"I'm Angela, this is Lauren." She said pointing to the blonde, "and this is Jessica." She pointed to the other brunette girl.

"I'm Bella." Even to me my voice sounded bored, I winced. I didn't want to make enemies here this early.

"Well there is dinner downstairs but since you look tired, we could grab something for you, if you wanted?" She sounded unsure and Angela looked like a descent girl, while Lauren was glaring daggers at me.

"Naa, I think I will just get some sleep, I'm exhausted, thank you though for the offer." I tried to sound polite but seriously if they didn't leave I would fall asleep on them.

As they all quietly left the room, I let gravity take my down. I didn't even wait until my head hit the pillow to fall into a deep sleep.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" I jumped and sat up. What the heck? I heard several muffled thumps and screams. I had to strain to hear it. Sitting up, I noticed Lauren was not in her bed however Angela and that other girl were sleeping quietly. I slowly walked towards my closet and grabbed a cover up. Stepping outside I listened for anything that might help me find that girl that screamed earlier.

After hearing nothing I decided to walk around, since I was already awake and disturbed I might as well try to find something to do. This place looked almost haunted at night. The lights were low if not off altogether; the dark reds and blacks made the hallways seem dangerous.

I pulled the shawl closer around me, trying to stop the fear from creeping throughout my body. As I continued to walk, I noticed a small door that was creaked open with a light barely showing through. Curiosity over took my motions and I opened up the door, only to find a winding staircase. Slowly I closed the door behind me and climbed the wooden stairs.

Finally reaching the top, I found another door. However this one looked very rotten, but heavy. I jumped back almost falling down the stairs when a piercing scream filled the air. What could be going on? I pushed myself up against the door, looking in through the crack.

I saw a tall blonde in the middle of the room, facing me, and a lady with a black veil hiding her face, dressed in a deep red dress with black borders. I didn't know who the lady was, but the blonde looked like Lauren? What was going on?

I watched as the woman stood behind Lauren and gently pushed her blonde hair out of the way. Lauren looked terrified, like she wanted to run or scream but something was holding her back. Suddenly blue eyes locked with mine, warning me not to interfere. Why?

I looked around the room and immediately spotted a girl in the corner on the ground. I noticed a red liquid surrounding her neck and a gaping wound on the side of it. My eyes widened when I realized this lady was killing girls! I heard Lauren gasp and looked just in time to see the mysterious lady take a junk out of Laurens neck. I almost screamed until a cold hand wrapped around my mouth. I started thrashing until a velvety voice whispered into my ear, "Relax it's me, Edward."

I stopped thrashing and turned around burying my face in his chest. Is it true; are there really vampires here in this hell hole?

"What are you doing up here this late?" He whispered.

"I just heard screams and came to find out what was going on. There is a lady in there that killed Lauren and another girl I didn't recognize! She bit their necks and drank their blood!" I almost screamed but was still too shocked to raise my voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He let out what seemed to me like a forced chuckle.

"What? Look!" I pushed him and pointed to the crack.

"I just see a room that is dark and a moon in the window." He sounded like he was getting frustrated. Edward brushed his fingers through his bronze, tousled hair.

"Whaa..."I glanced in the door, and sure enough I couldn't find the girl on the floor, the room was dark except for the moon, and there was no Lauren or the mysterious lady.

"I think you were just dreaming, go back to bed." He grabbed my hips and walked down the stairs with me.

As I lay back on my bed, I noticed Lauren still wasn't there, but then again I might just be under stress and imagined it all. But what about Edward, had he heard me walk up stairs?

All I knew is something was going on; I just needed to find out what.

**A/N Hey review! I need to know if you love it or hate it! So i can work on it if it sucks or get working on the next chapter, you decide. I hope i can get the 2000 reviews like i got on my first story! You guys are awsome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well i didn't get as many reviews as i wanted, which im kinda disappointed in but i have another chapter up and i hope you guys review to this... If i don't get reviews i'm gonna think you guys don't love this story, sorry to those who might love it but i might just delete this story unless i know someone's reading it! On with the chapter, i worked hard on this and there is more to this story it is not even close to done so don't think that. P**

BPOV

I sighed, I had survived my first month of working. I would be lying if I ever tried to convince myself that it was easy, it was anything but. I had some new jobs, the dirtiest one is cleaning the stables. However a good thing that came out of this was that Edward and I have gotten so close you hardly see us apart.

I braced myself as I got ready to enter the stables. I winced as I took a whiff of the air, if it smelled this bad out here I don't want to imagine what it will smell like when I actually go in. I whipped around as I heard a deep chuckle, only to see Edward leaning up against the barn.

"What are you laughing about?" I huffed.

"Oh just that you look like you would rather jump off a cliff then take a simple step in there." I could see the amused look in his eyes and wanted to smack it off him. He became my best friend but it doesn't give him the right to laugh at my misery.

I stuck my tongue out at him and braced myself before stepping into the barn. I could see the smirk on his face even though he was behind me, I knew him too well.

We chatted about our child hoods while he changed the hay and I brushed the horses. It felt so nice and I felt so safe around him. I wish he could sleep in my room and push all my nightmares out the window. Ever since that incident on my first day when I thought I saw a vampire killing Lauren, I have heard noises just like that night every once in a while and I always feel like I'm being watched.

I noticed when I went to breakfast the other day that two more servants were missing. That's the twentieth servant girl that has gone missing only to have her body turn up the next day, dead. I was one of the only people who saw them. I asked Edward about it and he told me he didn't know what I was talking about. And when I took him to the evidence, the body wasn't there.

I know I wasn't crazy and I stopped telling Edward about it, I didn't want him to think I was mental.

"Hey I'm done do you want a drink? I was going to go to the kitchen and grab some water." He yelled from the other side of the barn. When I thought about it, I was parched.

"Sure, hurry I might just die from dehydration." When he wasn't in sight anymore, I felt so lonely.

"Hello Isabella, almost done with your chores?" A scratchy woman's voice asked.

Turning around, I bent my head down and focused on a piece of straw. "Yes, Countess."

"Ohh that makes me feel so old, don't be so formal when it's just us. Call me Elizebeth." A shiver went down my spine, I didn't really know the Countess but I did hear that she wasn't that kind.

"Yes Mrs. Elizebeth, would you like something?" I almost whispered.

"Just talk with me Bella." I became very dizzy, but I soon realized I was holding my breath. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What would you like to talk about, Mrs. Bathory?"

"You."

EPOV

Ah Bella, she is so perfect. She has beautiful brown hair and eyes, and plump pink lips. I know I was raised as a gentle man but when a man meets a temptress, those morals almost fly out the window. As I approached the barn I heard a women's laughter however it sounded rough, not the sweet sound of Bella's laugh.

I froze; the Countess was sitting on a bench talking to Bella while she brushed the Countesses' horse. Curious, I hide behind a straw bail and listened as they continued their conversation.

After an hour, my legs were cramped from not moving, and I didn't like Bella talking to the Countess. Elizebeth seemed like she was trying to seduce Bella. I always thought what the Countess did was wrong, but when she includes Bella into this, she's gone too far. I winced as the Countess laughed. Stepping away from the bail and out into the open, I cleared my throat.

"Good afternoon Countess Bathory." I bent my head and gave a bow.

"Well, I enjoyed our talk Bella; please feel free to come to my room and talk to me anytime. Edward." She didn't even look at me as she passed. Once she was away from the barn and hearing range, I handed Bella her water and got back to work.

I didn't want to tell Bella to stay away from the Countess, especially since Elizebeth seemed to take a liking to my Bella. Did I just say mine?

I jumped when I felt a hand on my bicep. "Edward what's a matter? You seem tense." She really seemed worried. I pulled away.

"I'm fine, let's get our work done."

BPOV

Tears almost filled my eyes. Did I do something wrong? Edward never was this harsh to me before. I watched as he turned his back to me and started working. That just fueled my fire. Walking in front of him, I pushed him till he sat down on the bench.

"No you're not fine! Now you tell me right now what is bothering you." I yelled at him.

"I just want you to stay away from the Countess, promise me that." His green eyes pierced through me. For a moment I was dazzled, but quickly remembered what we were fighting over.

"Why, she seemed like a very respectful person." I'm confused.

"Not everyone is what they seem to be, remember that." He whispered before walking away.

The rest of the day I worked hard trying to finish my chores and keep my mind off of Edward and our fight earlier.

I finished up and sauntered back to my room, greeting some of the servants that I knew.

"Bella!" I turned around only to be tackled by Angela, my roommate.

"How are you?! What a day huh? It has been so busy..." She was talking so fast that I didn't catch half of the questions she asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired if you don't mind, I would love to go grab some dinner and get to bed." My heart broke as her face fell.

"You wanna come?" I quickly added.

"Yeah! Let's go, I'm starved." Well at least her peppiness was back.

We walked down the hall, well Angela more like skipped while pulling me along. Stepping through the doors, we went into the kitchen and grabbed some sandwiches.

"Hey Bella!" Ugh, I know that voice, Mike Newton, one word, puppy.

"Hi Mike, what's up?" I hide back a groan, be nice, be nice, I reminded myself.

"Well Countess Elizebeth wants to see you right away in her quarters." I didn't like the way he ogled me, I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Yeah well tell Angela, I'll see her later…Bye." I rushed out of the kitchen and started taking the stairs up to my destination. I was still amazed at all the décor in the palace, even though I've been here long enough to know this place inside and out. However I wished I could see different colored flowers instead of the same old white, red, or/and black roses in every vase. It was very spooky to look at. Finally reaching the huge wooden doors, I knocked twice and turned my head down.

"Bella! Come in, come in, I was expecting you." I cautiously took a few steps in the candle lit room. Suddenly I felt two hands on both of my shoulders, pushing me down till I was sitting on a cushioned bench.

"Your hair is so soft, and luscious. Here let me get those tangles out." She whispered into my ear. She gently tugged on my hair with a brush and massaged my shoulder with the other. I was beginning to feel a little awkward, I just wanted to get this discussion over with and get back to my room.

I froze when she pushed my hair to the side and started smelling my neck.

"U...Uh... Whatt are you doing?" I stuttered. I looked in the mirror across from me and watched in horror as a smirk crossed her face. Fear clutched my chest as her eyes connected with mine.

"Don't scream."

EPOV

I felt so bad about taking my emotions out on Bella. She was only concerned about me and I yell at her about being her! I stopped in front of her door and knocked several times, my heart thumping loud in my chest as I heard foot steps coming to the door.

"Oh Edward…If you're looking for Bella, she's not here, last I heard was that the Countess wanted to talk with her." She looked absolutely bored. My heart dropped, the Countess?

"Thanks gotta go!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I can down the hallway. When I got to the stairs, I jumped up them skipping two at a time. As I ran down the hallway to the countess's room, I heard muffled screams. Bella!

Bursting down the door, I found Bella on the floor trying to get to the door with blood dribbling down her neck, and the Countess with a sick smirk on her face and red liquid tainting her lips a dark red. Running over to Elizebeth, I punched her, knocking her out and helped Bella up.

"We gotta get out of her Bella! I'll keep you safe if you promise to come with me and stay with me forever." I watched as she nodded weakly and passed out. Picking her up bridle style, I rushed out of the room and hopefully out of this servant life.

I sprinted down the hallway and hid in a crevice as several servants and guards rushed towards the hell room. How could my life be so affected by a female? Well I guess that's what you do when you are uncontrollably in love with someone.

"Bella, I'll protect you if it's the last thing I do."

**A/N Well i hope you enjoyed it, i'm tired and im feeling like crap. please review if you didnt read the note above the story then ill repeat it. If you like this story review, otherwise i will not think you like it and i will delete the story. Don't mean to be mean but it's true! So please review i would love it. I worked hard on this chapter and i tried to finish it so i could post it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. IMPORTANT READ OR ELSE

DISCLAIMER: Okay just so you guys won't sue me, I don't frickin own twilight. you guys should know that. all you jerks who kept saying how you were going to tattle. well now you cant so who is laughin now! muahaha in ya faces. all the rest of you i will try to get a chapter up soon, i have just been soooooo sickk and stuck with a fever of a 104 so im sorry! I promise a lot of juice coming up in my next chapters! Maybe update tomorrow morning?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm soo sorry! I dissappeared for like a week! i have been so sick lately as some of you noticed, but i will try to get some much deserved chapters up just for you guys! I will work on more later tonight and will try to post a lot this next week! Maybe tomorrow like three chapters in this story or in stranded. I cannot wait to end this series of both of these stories because i have a lot of ideas i want to use! But i don't want to get behind by doing more then 2 stories at a time. Well here is a chapter after a long week. Enjoy!**

EPOV

Walking silently into my room, I turned and shifted so Bella was leaning most of her weight on my left arm and locked the door with my right. Laying her on the bed, I slowly straightened myself and glanced at her face. She looked so serene, she must be having a nice dream.

I winced when I looked down and noticed the gash in her neck. I would take time and clean it up but I needed to pack so I could take her out of here. Snapping back to reality, I ran around the room, gathering bags filled with clothes. When I finished, I reached under my bed and grabbed the box I had put all my savings in.

I didn't have much, but it was enough to get us a ship out of here and maybe enough money to rent a room until I started working. Suddenly a knock rang out, making my heart start thumping erratically.

"Hey Edward, I know your in there, it's Angela." She whispered.

Walking over towards the door in two strides, I cracked the door open only to be met with Angela holding a small brown bag.

"I heard the commotion and I put the pieces together, I have some of Bella's stuff since you are probably going to try to get out of here." She squeezed through the doorway and handed me the bag.

"Listen, I really like Bella, and I know you probably love her a lot, take care of her." She glanced over to Bella, who had cuddled up into the fetal position.

"I promise, I wouldn't go through all this if I didn't care about her." I bent down and grabbed the bag.

"How about you? The way people are disappearing, you might be next." I looked at her, feeling heavy. I was saving Bella, but what about all the other girls who were next on the Countesses list?

"Eh, I was waiting for my doom day to come, I'll see my parents or maybe someday I'll get out of here just like you!" She gave a forced chuckle. She was a sweet girl, she didn't deserve the fate that had taken so many others.

"Who knocked out the Countess? When she comes to, we need to ask her who did it…." Noises filled the hallway. Already? I need to hurry up.

"I'll stall them, nobody is at the stable right now, grab a horse and get out of here. I can stay with you and help you carry the bags while you carry Bella. Wait here while I get them away." She slipped out of the door, closing it shut before I could thank her.

I grabbed some blankets off of my bed and pushed them into my bag. I heard several voices including Angela's, however they quickly died out and I heard a click as Angela walked back into the room.

"I stalled us some time, now do you have everything?" She nodded towards the bags and Bella.

"Yeah, grab the bags please, I'll get Bella." I placed one hand under Bella's knees and my other arm under her neck, lifting her up gently. Rushing out of the room behind the petite girl, we passed several servants.

The humid air hit us hard as we rushed into the darkness. Walking in the shadows we hid in several crevices to avoid being seen by guards. When we reached the stables Angela turned around.

"This is my stop, I'll guard your back but you have to hurry." She whipped her head around, searching for any threat.

"Thank you so much Angela, I hope we get to meet again." I bowed my head before running across the pathway and pushed open the door by leaning into it. Slipping into the darkness, I laid Bella down on the bench and rushed to a stall.

I had known this horse for a year or so, he was spirited and a very fast sprinter. He had some good skills, and was quiet. Leaning over, I unlocked the door and stepped in.

After a few minutes I had the horse awake, and saddled. Hauling Bella up on the horse, I jumped on after her, settling between the bags on either side of the saddle. Kicking the horse, I wrapped my arms around Bella, grabbing onto the reigns and didn't look back as we rushed out of the barn.

APOV

I watched as Edward and Bella galloped out of the barn, I felt kind of hopeless. Bella got a man who loved her and watched out for her. I wasn't jealous, I just wished I had someone to guide me through what I was about to go through.

Walking over to the barn, I pushed the door shut and walked back into the castle, I knew my fate and damn well I wouldn't run from it.

"Hey Angela, the Countess is awake and requested to see you." A tall brown haired man said.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I walked to the room the Countess stayed in, bracing myself for the pain I was sure she would inflict on me tonight.

"Angela, come in. I need to… discuss something with you." I held back my tears and walked into the dim lit room.

A warm breath brushed against my ear.

"Don't scream."

BPOV

A pain shot through my neck but I paid no attention as I continued my dream. Edward and I had just spent the whole night talking and cuddling, I felt so whole. Another pain shot through my neck. I felt a calloused hand rub up and down my arm in a soothing manner.

"Morning." A velvety voice whisper in my ear. Cracking my eyes open I noticed a black mane in front of me and smells and noises attacked my senses.

"Whaa…what…where am I?" I looked up and was startled when green eyes met mine.

"We ran away, the countess attacked you and I saved you. Are you really awake this time?" He talked over the voices around us.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Well you talk in your sleep, I found out many…interesting facts about you. But you kept me awake the whole ride." He gave a light chuckle.

I blushed a deep shade of red and turned my face so it was buried in his chest.

I could feel the vibrations of his chest as he laughed harder. I looked up and noticed we were in a small town which seemed to be located right off the ocean. Ships were everywhere and small tents were set up where different types of food were sold.

My stomach growled when I spotted apples and bread.

"Hungry? Once we sell this horse and get a ship, we can grab some food." He pushed the horse forward then turned left, stopping in front of a small stable.

Sliding off, he lent his hand to me, assisting me off the animal. I watched as he grabbed the reigns and tied the horse to a wooden pole.

Sliding his hand around my waist, we walked into the stone house. Looking around, I spotted a man in his thirties, filling out paperwork. His glasses were low on his nose and his beady eyes scanned the page back and forth.

"I heard you guys will buy a horse." Edward's voice was filled with such confidence, it calmed me instantly.

The man lifted his head and rubbed his chin with his dark tanned hand.

"Depends on the horse." He glanced over to me and his eyes widened somewhat.

Edwards hand pushed me harder into him and he cleared his throat.

"Well, there is a high quality, black, horse outside with training, interested?" Edward's voice startled the man.

"Debra, go check out a black horse out front and tell me what you think." He yelled towards a small woman. I held back my laugh as she growled and shot a glare at the man before stomping outside.

Edward pulled me towards a couch and grabbed my hips, pulling me down on his lap. This was new, he was always morals. He buried his face in my hair and rubbed my arms.

"You gave me quite a scare back at the palace Bella, I thought you were dead." He breathed. He seemed to relax and continued to rub my arms.

"Thanks to you, I survived." I tried to cheer him up; I didn't like him this upset.

"It wasn't your fault; nobody could have stopped it without becoming a wanted servant." I leaned back into him and closed my eyes.

"I know but I will always feel very guilty." He whispered.

"So what now? I mean you know you promised me you would stay with me." I turned around and searched his eyes.

"I meant every word I said, we will sell this horse, get on a ship, and get out of here. Maybe we will get to start a life somewhere else. This isn't how I planned it, but I love you Isabella Swan, and I will protect you and make you happy any way I can." He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek and neck.

I fought my disappointment, I was expecting a real kiss but he said he loved me, that's good enough.

"You know what, I believe kind sir, I'm in love with you too." I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

I just hope peace would last forever…

**A/N sooo sorry , it was soo short! I bet it sucked too right? Tell me please! I will get a better chapter up tonight i promise! If not you can tell me how much i suck. This one will have a lot more. I just am brain dead on what i can right about! I need inspiration, but i will get you soo much in the next chapter you will be dying for more, i promisee!!!!!!!! Working on it right now so get ready for some hot stuff, grab some icecubes!**


	5. for anyone who wants it!

Okay sorry to anyone who loved my writing or liked my ideas but im now going to give my two stories, Stranded, and Blood Countess to whoever. If you like the idea of this story and want to take it just go ahead and copy whatever you want and make your own story just give me credit for the first chapters that would be mine. If you just like the idea take it =P I love my ideas that I had but sadly I don't have time and im just busy with my horses and life. Congrats to all who will write send me links to your stories cause I would love to read them!!!! Thanks everybody!


End file.
